Cosmic Century
Cosmic Century (CC) is the calendar system used in the Knight Run series. The shift to the usage of CC reflects humanity's ability to embark on space travels starting the "Space Age". Year 0 in this calendar is year 2249 in Anno Domini (AD) or Common Era (CE). The start of the Knight Run series begins on CC 430 (AD/CE 2679). The standard date format of Knight Run follows | yyy.mm.dd | in short format, and | dd mmmm yyy | in long format (e.g. CC 430.01.01 and 01 January 430 CC). Background Centuries from the present, humanity entered the Space Age by grasping the power to space travel through mastery of FTL travel. Humans created the Black Hole Engine and Warp Gate and subsequently began colonizing planets further beyond in distant outer space. Mass emigration from earth then occurs. Despite entering the Space Age, humans still remained divided. Differing groups had mutual disputes with each other based on status, race, wealth, or politics. This led to wars from Earth being escalated into outer space as well. Eventually a perpetual state of conflict known as the "Human Civil War" ensued. The different planetary governments and spaceborne organizations eventually allied with either one or the other forming blocs that coalesced into five main factions: * Earth ::A faction composed of humans who remained in their original home world. The political structure of Earth presumably reflects a supranational confederation of sovereign states. Implied to be a very powerful and hostile faction, the Innovation Empire was its greatest rival. Earth was said to be aggressive against the other factions who abandoned the human home world. Despite being alone, Earth can balance the total collective might of the other factions even when they temporarily formed a coalition to fight it. The invasion of Earth remained a lifelong desire of the other competing factions in the Human Civil War until the arrival of high rank Beasts. Since then, the other factions became more concerned with Beasts instead and the invasion of Earth was halted. The current status of Earth is unknown as it isolated itself from inter-galactic affairs upon the start of Human-Beast conflict. Dry Leonhard stated that the Flagship Zeppelin was meant to reach Earth once humanity finally defeats the Beasts, implying that there still existed plans regarding Earth despite the fact that centuries already passed since the last contact with the original human home world was severed. *'Neoanthropinae Revolutionary Alliance' (NRA) ::A military stratocracy that mainly consisted of a new race of battle-oriented humans known as "Tigers". *'Ruin' ::Presumed to be a megacorporation government founded by humans who voluntarily established an AI system to provide direction. Ruin is more interested in introducing efficiency in everything. The faction achieved economic, financial, and industrial supremacy over the other factions. It was also implied to have taken a specialized niche in research and development of advance technologies. *'Human Alliance' ::A faction composed of humans who believe that their place is in space rather than being stuck in Earth. The Human Alliance greatly resembled Earth; the sole difference is that this faction opposes Earth-centric policies, favoring instead the equality of all human worlds/colonies. The politics, organization, society, military, and technology of the AE is similar to the Human Alliance. *'Innovation Empire' ::A faction centered on transhumanism. It was founded by Emperor Miranda to create a "perfect paradise" inhabited by "perfect humans" through his Human Isolation Project. The Innovation Empire shunned the original human genetic code as being too imperfect and desires to make the human condition better through the advancement of technology. The Innovation Empire succeeded in its goal with the birth of the ten Homunculi, beings with a completely different but perfect human genetic structure, created through artificial processes without biological mating. Eventually, the faction's aristocracy developed an obsession for selective breeding to maintain gene purity based on the ten Homunculi, otherwise they coordinate their marriages to at least inherit superior genes. The Zail Family trace their origins to Emperor Miranda and the Homunculi. The Paranormal Power Research, which is involved in gene manipulation and designer babies, originated from this faction. The Innovation Empire was the first faction to succumb to the Beasts invasion and its remnants, notably the Zails, eventually joined the Knight Order. The Human Civil War between the five factions was forcibly ended when the high rank beasts started invading. The original beasts were overlooked by the human factions as too weak, bearing no distinct advantage in either numbers or quality. This allowed the beasts to steadily improve through experience in repeated battles and evolving their genetic structure with assimilated technologies and relatively superior genes. The beasts started exhibiting capacity to produce and use cores and the ability to manifest energy shields/barriers and particle beams. Their rate of reproduction exponentially increased as well. The beasts also introduced specialization for efficient role distribution (e.g. Queens and Plants), and started mimicking Human technology (e.g. Guardian and Blue Flower). Different organs meant for military use or survival were also identified (e.g. Jamil Organ and Chamild Organ). The spaceborne factions still continued their wars against each other despite the arrival of the first high rank beast, Adam. They only realized their mistake of underestimating the potential of beasts when the Innovation Empire and the NRA collapsed due to Beast invasions. The remaining factions and their remnants then realigned their war efforts to focus on Beasts. This marked the start of the Great War which ended in the destruction of all factions, except for Earth who isolated itself. The original warp gate and Black hole engine technologies were lost during the Great War which proved to be a huge setback. Human Alliance and Ruin initiated a union which would eventually evolve into the AE. Remnants of NRA and Innovation Empire soon voluntarily joined the AE or were forcibly absorbed. Timeline * AD/CE 2153 - War between United Earth Government, the Jupiter Union, and the Republic of Mars ended in favor of Earth. The United Government of Solar System (Union) is established by the victorious Earth by absorbing Jupiter and Mars. * AD/CE 2200 - Tachyon Drive (T-Drive) invented, starting initial steps for outer space travel with prototype starships. * AD/CE 2230 - Commercialization of Black Hole Engines which have a better and more optimized performance than T-Drive. * AD/CE 2245 - Fluctuational gravity field technology invented. Application of the gravity field technology on a variant of the Black Hole Engine successfully produced a stable wormhole which would be the start for warp gate travel. * AD/CE 2248 - Humans mastered the art of space travel. To reflect this achievement, humanity ended the use of Anno Domini (AD) and Common Era (CE) to shift to Cosmic Century (CC). * CC 0 - Start of CC. Humans began constructing numerous warp gates, starting the "Space Age". * CC 1 - Union undertook the exploitation of resource-rich planets and asteroids. Planetary-scale application of terraforming started. * CC 3 - Mass space-bound emigration boom from Earth began which would continue for the next 20 years. Human population exponentially increased. To meet labor demands, cloning technology and many other technologies are developed. * CC 25 - The Union colony in Altai Galaxy formed its own unified government and thereafter, announced its secession from the United Government of Solar Systems in favor of independence. Union rejected the announcement. ** Altai Galaxy waged an independence war against Union which was recorded as the first true outer space war. * CC 30 - Altai Galaxy inspired many colonies in other galaxies to fight against the Union. The universe-wide war is subdivided into smaller theaters with different key players. The Independence War between the Union and her colonies continued for the next 60 years. * CC 90 - Fueled by warfare, human technology reached its pinnacle. Most of the technology which would be used in the Great War already existed at this point. The Independence War subsided with no clear results - thus, fighting continued as the Human Civil War. * CC 99 - Human organizations align into five factions: Earth, Neoanthropinae Revolutionary Alliance (NRA), Ruin, Human Alliance, and the Innovation Empire. Exclusivity from each other manifested unique cultures and specialized technologies. While the Human Civil War still raged on, humanity as a whole achieved a level of stability and progress similar to or even greater than from the pre-Independence War era. The great technologies that have been invented became widespread and established. General increase in population recorded. Golden Age of humanity. * CC 123 - War between factions continued. The birth of smaller, humanoid-like Beasts with miniaturized cores led to the first sighting of high ranks but the new threat was still underestimated. High rank beast Adam identified. ** CC 123.03 - Planet Idan became the first human world to be eroded. Human-Beast conflict escalated. ** CC 123.07 - Innovation Empire, committing a small defense fleet, suffered substantial losses from the Beast invasions. Innovation Empire initiated a treaty on cooperation against Beasts but the other factions refused. They each planned to take advantage of Innovation Empire's losses. * CC 125 - Innovation Empire suddenly withdrew its forces from the war against Human Alliance in the Kario Galaxy. * CC 128 - Innovation Empire collapsed from Beast invasions. * CC 129 - Neoanthropinae Revolutionary Alliance collapsed from Beast invasion. ** CC 129.08 - Warp gate to Earth boundary ceased. Earth has since then isolated itself from further inter-galactic contacts. ** CC 129.10 - Doctor Jamil identified the Beasts' unique jamming organ and analyzed it. For his revolutionary studies on Beasts, the organ is thereafter named in his honor as Jamil Organ. * CC 130 - Human Alliance realigned its war efforts to solely focus on Beasts. ** CC 130.04 - Recorded event of a Beast Queen assimilating human technology to create improved beasts. Ruin, nearing collapse, contacted Human Alliance for a union agreement which would allow for technology sharing and mutual defense against Beasts. ** CC 130.08 - Human Alliance and Ruin jointly formed the United Assembly as the political government of a new space-borne human faction. Official declaration of a Great War against Beasts that would continue for the next 100 years. ** CC 130.09 - First recorded appearance of an Queen * CC 218 - United Assembly declares an indecisive end to the Great War as Beasts have been significantly reduced from their initial attack. However, more than ten Elise-type Queens appear simultaneously which reduced human population to a fifth of what it used to be. Despite a unified faction, humanity could still not effectively react to the Beast threat. Most of the great technologies developed from earlier generations were lost, including Black Hole Engines and Warp Gate. Humanity already at the peak of devastation. * CC 220 - General David Leonhard, from a distinguished family of seasoned veterans since the Human Civil War, contributed greatly to the war effort and is well received. His skill and popularity prompted him to enter the United Assembly government where he further advanced his political career. Through a military takeover rationalized with populist platforms, Leonhard forcibly centralized the power of United Assembly. United Assembly reformed as the "Central Assembly" with David Leonhard as President. To defend against the Beasts, the Central Assembly authorized the creation of the Another Earth alliance (AE) as its officially recognized armed forces although its functions included enforcement on other human worlds. ** Central Assembly enacted conscription of entire populations and appropriation of technology to bolster the AE. Central Assembly directed AE forces to quell dissent. * CC 225 - AE regularly exercised its influence by intervening in political affairs. Central Assembly is alarmed by AE becoming too powerful. ** AE initiated the following without approval or oversight from Central Assembly: ***A massive emigration project for the survival of humans. ***Promulgation and enforcement of regulations on the use of the remaining FTL technology that humans were able to hold intact. ***Creation of a centralized, pro-AE warp gate administration, independent from Central Assembly supervision, to monopolize space travel. ** CC 225.08 - AE General Vumilion Rohagen launched a successful coup d'état of Central Assembly against its own founder, President David Leonhard. Leonhard family was sent to exile. AE established itself as the dominant unified human government and polity. The majority, if not all, human colonies and planetary governments joined the AE Government as member states. * CC 227 - AE launched its own "Great War" against Beasts to reinvigorate morale and put trust into the AE Government but humanity ended up losing core planets Drian, Sivin, and Roam among others. Humans were now desperate to emigrate due to Beast erosion. * CC 228 - AE still continued its Great War against Beasts but was forced to abandon a further number of planets. AE focused on an escape scenario to other galaxies and completed the self-sustainable, giant colony warship "Ion". All modern technologies along with pieces of lost technology, including Black Hole engines, are assembled into Ion. * CC 229 - An individual (who would later be known as Mother Knight) founded a highly disciplined humanitarian aid organization known as "PF". PF initiated a plan for advancing technology by contacting hidden remnants of the Innovation Empire and NRA to study their bio-soldiers. PF gained support from David Leonhard. A written agreement between PF and David Leonhard suggested the creation of an alternative force to AE. ** CC 229.09 - PF and the Zail Family reached an accord. PF restructured itself from humanitarian aid support to anti-Beasts R&D. PF now supported by Ruin Company, a remnant of the Ruin faction that now operates as a defense corporation in AE, specializing in anti-Beast weaponry. * CC 230 - With support from the Leonhards and Zails, PF militarized and joined the Human-Beast conflict as an independent paramilitary separate from the AE. PF rebranded itself as the "Knight Order". Knights commenced the construction of its Core Temple headquarters on Planet Arin. Knights began scouting and training its first batch of recruits. * CC 231 - In their first combat experience, Knights successfully defended Arin and repelled multiple high rank Beasts without suffering too much casualties. This event garnered the attention of AE and many civilians. Although it was proven by the Knights that Beast threats can now be neutralized, the Ion escape scenario remained as the primary solution for the survival of humanity. * CC 233 - EX-Type Zero Ingrid appeared wielding the Phenomenon Weapon Morglay. It was the first recorded use of a Phenomenon Weapon. Ingrid attacked Ion but was forced to withdraw due to the timely arrival of the Knights. It was a pyrrhic victory for AE as Ion was also destroyed in the battle. Fortunately, AE's population survived as boarding had not yet commenced. Humanity celebrated their victory and their newfound heroes. ** CC 233.09 - Mother Knight revealed the existence of AB Swords which the Knights use in combat. The Knight Order enjoyed popular support from AE's population. Mother Knight officially requested for recognition and support from AE but the AE Government is wary of the Leonhards and the Knights, viewing them as a threat to its own stability. The AE eventually cooperated with the Knight Order after acknowledging their own inability to effectively fight Beasts. * CC 234 - AE and Knight Order launched their first joint military operation to hunt down Ingrid. This cooperation slayed Ingrid and Elise-type Queen E-12. Knight Order, now fully supported by AE, expanded to all frontiers and established the Northern, Eastern, Western, and Southern Orders to defend all human worlds from every direction. Central Order, based in the Knight home world Arin, created the "Knights Training Organization" to systematically train new Knights and research new battle tactics. * CC 240 - Cooperation in R&D of technologies allowed humans to recover the knowledge on synthesizing DC elements. The technology is immediately tested for military application. * CC 243 - DC Coats first entered mass production. The coats are for exclusive use by Knights. * CC 245 - Establishment of a Co-operational Manual to institutionalize interoperability between AE forces and Knights. Although a few more Elise-type Queens appeared, the improved battle efficiency of AE-Knights combat proved successful in repelling their threats. Core planets experienced a stable security not felt since 20 years ago. * CC 246 - AE and Knights launched the joint undertaking "Operation Clear Line" - the first offensive by humans. The operation was to remove the Beasts' bio-gates. ** Humans first encountered Bishop. AE erroneously identifies the guardian as an EX-Type Zero and initiated an attack, which, in turn, prompted the guardian to fight back with devastating results. Bishop since then dubbed as a "Planet Killer". * CC 300 - Operation Clear Line was successful. Due to the initiative provided by AE and Knights, the human safe zone greatly expanded. AE and Knights planned the creation of the Absolute Defense Line. * CC 320 - Further major human victories scored against Beasts. Beasts adapted to AE-Knights strategy after noticing that individual Knights and AE elite forces are easier to be dealt with once isolated. Queens previously favored producing high-class, high-type high-rank beasts which has a long reproductive rate. Beasts' strategy now revolved around overwhelming numbers with specialized raiding units to set-up eroding Beast Plants on human worlds. A single Queen can now erode and invade numerous planets simultaneously. * CC 331 - To meet its burgeoning budgetary demands, Central Order began searching for income-generating activities. The first published issue of the "Knights" magazine proved to be universally popular and very lucrative. * CC 368 - Beast Queen E-33 appeared with the first S-Class EX-Type Zero Satan. * CC 369 - E-33 stalled the AE-Knights initiative which forced humanity to be on the defensive again. E-33 eroded numerous planets. First recorded reappearance of the mobile conquest-role Beast fortress Blue Flower which was then believed to be only a legend from the Great War. * CC 370 - AE and Knights finally suppressed E-33 and Satan after suffering high casualties and losses. Her Blue Flower is also destroyed and crashed on a human world; its debris continued to erode the planet. AE left powerless in containing the erosion. * CC 371 - Most of the effective force of the AE and Knights were lost in the E-33 war. Due to a lack of garrison, the Absolute Defense Line was scaled back to maintain its integrity. The retreat left many inhabited human worlds to the frontier vulnerable to Beasts. ** A talented naval officer, Jack Norton, gained approval to design the future space warships of AE. "Project Norton" launched. The designs proved to be enduring and are selected to be the foundation of the modernized AE fleet. ** To regain initiative in the Human-Beast conflict, AE and Knight Order started a series of preemptive search and destroy operations targeting inactive Elise-type Queens by using a new factor chasing system. * CC 380 - The Titan-class Battlecruiser is commissioned by AE. * CC 384 - The versatile Norton-class, which can be configured as a command ship or battlecruiser, is commissioned by AE. Project Norton ends. * CC 386 - The new space warships joined the second suppression batch for inactive Elise-type Queens. * CC 395 - Recent offensives allowed humans to retake the original boundaries of the Absolute Defense Line. * CC 400 - EX-Type Zero Rabbit attacked Planet Damir, a protectorate of the Zail Family, and immediately retreated. He next appeared in Tobal's moon, Vine, while EX-Type Zero Hyperion attacked the planet surface. First Battle of Tobal ensued. * CC 415 - The Beasts adapted to the presence of Knights. Queens took notice that Knights are powerful when fighting in one-on-one combat (even if against EX-Type Zero or named high rank beasts) but are vulnerable to swarms of lesser Beasts. Recorded use of coordinated wave charges. Beast Plants were now critical to Beast strategy as they supplant the generation of Beasts for these wave charges. Queens now provided organized battle strategy and tactics for their colonies. Type-Zeroes were now seen supported by escorts. Knight Order suffered numerous casualties after these changes. * CC 418 - AE and Knight Order began enlarging the boundaries of the Absolute Defense Line which led to heavy casualties. AE Gate Administration adopted new warp gate models to optimize performance. AE finished shifting to a new early warning reconnaissance/surveillance system along the Absolute Defense Line. **Beasts observed to have a delegated leadership structure with certain specialized high rank beasts acting as tactical field commanders. Beasts can now use guerrilla tactics such as ambushing. **Pray Mayer and Anne Mayer entered the Knight Order as trainees. * CC 420 - Beast Queens started cooperating with each other. Observed to have the capacity to understand and follow a common strategy. Observed possible merging of two Beast colonies. Beasts began prioritizing core planets instead of simply targeting the nearest planet available. * CC 422 - AE and Knights prioritized retaking a Ruin Company colony which has bio-laboratory facilities experimenting on Beasts. Colony reclaimed after three months. ** CC 422.01 - E-99 and E-101 simultaneously appeared alongside SS-Rank twin EX-Type Zeroes Cross Eye Alpha and Beta. The twin Type-Zeroes wielded the Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda. E-99 and E-101 eroded seven planets, five of which while using only Plants. This began the Battle of Velchees where 137 space warships were lost. Master Knights Anne Mayer, Pray Mayer, Dry Leonhard, Milo, Lea Zail, Yujin Han, and Dio Dylan were deployed to Velchees. ** CC 422.08.04 - Human victory at the Battle of Velchees. Anne and Pray defeated the twin Type-Zeroes and slayed Queens E-99 and E-101. Cross Eye Alpha, though severely injured, retreated, hinting that certain high rank Beasts can act independently based on individual ego. The Master Knights, who each showed their excellence in the war, are collectively dubbed as the "7 Heroes of the Velchees War". ** After seeing so many of her comrades die, Anne hopes for human participation in warfare to eventually cease. She then established "PPP", an advance technology experimental organization, to search for a long-term solution to the Beast war. PPP eventually specialized in dolls and achieved introducing sentience and human emotions in AI. * CC 423 - With AE support, PPP started conducting comprehensive studies on anti-Beast warfare. As part of their agreement, the results were shared with AE which ultimately led to substantial revisions on all known combat manuals. AE and Knights gathered all forces for an offensive campaign to retake lost territories. Humans targeted the removal of known Beast bio-gates planted within the Absolute Defense Line to secure core planets. * CC 424 - Humanity created a Phenomenon Weapon in Northern Order (suspected to be Mother Knight's Number 1200. Human Age) through a joint initiative between PPP, AUA, Knights/Central Order, and Giass Industry. While in Northern Order, PPP and AUA cooperated further to create the exploration warship Alcyone in Valtia. The research vessel was intended to explore the Beast home world. * CC 430 - start of Main Episode-0 Pray. ** Absolute Defense Line finally expanded to include all human core worlds. AE and Knights announce the start of the "Age of Humans". ** Beast Queen E-34 appeared and quickly eroded Arin, the de facto capital of humanity. The War of Prayer began. Universe-wide chaos ensued amidst the annihilation of Central Order and the disappearance of Mother Knight. ** Planet Valtia, which served as the planning headquarters for the Arin Recovery Campaign, was attacked by Beasts. The rallying point for the Arin Recovery Campaign, "Saint Line" Orbital Military Station, is raided by Beasts coming from human warp gates. The Gate Administration accepted the warp as the Beasts were transmitting Arin/Knights IFF codes. EX-Type Zero Fear appeared in Valtia and defeated several veteran Master Knights before using the Phenomenon Weapon Morglay, looted from Central Order, to destroy "Eden Fortress" which provided planetary shielding over Valtia. Morglay also damaged Valtia's planetary core triggering sudden polar shift and hostile climate change. As the planet already lost its human habitability, AE condemned Valtia and abandonment procedures were imposed. Its decimated population were sent to forced emigration. *** Planets Naricapha, Dalita, and Puyan were also simultaneously attacked by Beasts using Morglays. Along with Valtia and Arin, humans immediately lost five core planets at the onset of the War of Prayer. ** Dry Leonhard filled in the power vacuum created by the loss of Arin and Central Order/Mother Knight. Dry assumed leadership of the Knights and strong-armed AE to follow. This new Knight-AE cooperation under unified command was institutionalized as the New Alliance. New Alliance assembled a massive fleet including four aging warships with Black Hole Engines to retake Arin. Dry Leonhard ordered the reactivation of Cold Heroes. ** Against the orders of New Alliance, the deployed AUA forces from the frontiers regrouped in Valtia and launched their own relief mission. Dry eventually relented to sending AUA as an advance party after considering it would damage the unity of New Alliance if further in-fighting occurs. ** CC 430.12 - New Alliance arrived in Arin to participate in the War of Prayer. Many Blue Flowers appeared alongside E-34's fully equipped EX-Type Zeroes: Blue Beetle wielded a massive gravity gun and MJOLNIR, while Fear had Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda. The tenacity of Master Knight Anne Mayer, assisted by her comrades and the reinforcement of New Alliance, finally defeated E-34 in an epic fight. Fear retreated with the body of E-34. *** CC 430.12.24 - E-34 directed a Blue Flower to warp to Tobal, sparking the Second Battle of Tobal. Start of Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. *** CC 430.12.24 - Master Knight Anne Mayer slays E-34. *** The erosion of Arin continued. E-34's Blue Flowers warped to attack other human worlds. The Beast threat still loomed but due to the defeat of their Queen, the fighting and reproduction capability of the remaining Beasts were greatly reduced. The War of Prayer continued for another two years. *** End of Main Episode-0 Pray. * CC 431 - E-34's Beasts remained a threat to humanity. ** CC 431.01.03 - The ten-day Second Battle of Tobal ended with the Blue Flower disintegrating and crashing unto Tobal. Massive destruction on the planet's surface and ecosystem. ** The Knights were expelled from Tobal as it declared independence with support from the anti-Knights AE faction who resisted the creation of the New Alliance. The Third Battle of Tobal ensued. The Tobal Union became a puppet of AE, triggering civil war. ** The New Alliance successfully purged the Central Committee of the anti-Knights AE faction. The Alternative League (AL) is then forcibly established by Dry Leonhard to achieve human unification. The Knights and AE are merged into the union with the Knights appearing to be the senior partner. ** End of Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. ** Zio aided Bishop in retrieving Mysteltein from Tobal. Dione the Green Lance was sealed near Vine. * CC 432 - ** CC 432.8 - AL claimed decisive victory in the War of Prayer at the cost of six abandoned planets. Four roaming Blue Flowers were destroyed but 80% of the total pre-war human military strength were lost as well. Eight remaining Blue Flowers retreated to distant space outside the galaxy known as the Beast Graveyeard. Due to observed dormancy and the lack of Queens or other commander-role Beasts, the threat of another major Beast invasion was predicted to be very low. ** CC 432.12 - Dry Leonhard was formally inaugurated as President of AL. *** The capital/headquarters of AL was constructed in Eastern Order, the Leonhard family's power base. Temporal Order was established in the former Eastern Order to replace Central Order and incorporate the Knights within AL. Temporal Order soon aimed to acquisition all Knight Order branches and bring all individual Knights into its centralized structure. Northern Order refused to recognize the Temporal Order and AL, becoming a resistance to unification. Southern Order refused to commit for the meantime until they find Mother Knight. The Southern Order's Blue Spear unit then hunted down Chief of Central Order Lime Zail in exchange for neutrality. Western Order conceded to Temporal Order. A weary consensus allowed Temporal Order to assume the Knights Training Organization. However, the other Orders decided to operate their own parallel training organizations. *** Some AE member states began joining AL. AE Government lamented the growing popularity of AL and are worried over the shift of power to a pro-Knights union. AE Head General Purl Meray, AE General Pirin, and AE Defensive Fleet Admiral Rinel all refused to resist transitioning to AL and instead fully supported it. * CC 433 - ** CC 433.1 - Despite significant opposition, AE eventually passed legislation approving the dissolution of AE and its subsequent incorporation within the Alternative League - the union between AE and Knights (under Temporal Order) is legally cemented. The Zail Family objected to the unification and leads the remnants of Central Order to join the resistance in Northern Order. The Zails cut off their long-standing relations with Leonhard Family. A number of planetary/colony governments, organizations, and factions resisted the unification and transition to AL; they then formed an opposition coalition. ** AE-sanctioned support to PPP stopped under AL. PPP went into hiding. Ruin Company and Temporal Order created a new Anti-Beast experimental laboratory, "DO", to replace PPP. DO restarted the experiments of Innovation Empire and NRA which involves inhumane practices. ** CC 433.5 - PPP Chief Anne Mayer successfully solicits support from the opposition coalition. PPP rebranded itself as "Aegis" and launched the "Machine Society" project. Due to constrained resources, production of ego-existing dolls and development of their own unique community was slowed down. PPP's special unit "Yggdrasil" was secretly hidden in distant unexplored space. Anne Mayer delegated her powers and responsibilities to Dr. Thor as officer-in-charge before disappearing. * CC 434 - AL approved the corporate merger between Giass Industry and Ruin Company. After losing the capability to produce AB element due to Mother Knight's disappearance, AL gave more support to DO for a project to synthesize an effective replacement. Dr. Duran McGroover appointed in DO as project manager. References Category:Glossary Category:Event Records